


Heat

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Epiphany, M/M, Massage, Relationship Upgrade, Sharing Body Heat, Snow, Vibrating Galra Hand, Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith doesn't do the cold well, and all Shiro can think about is making sure he doesn't freeze to death. He never imagined it would bring about a major change in their relationship.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For the sheithparty writing sprint!

Keith doesn't handle the cold well. Ironic considering his lion's element and his own power, but Keith growing up in the desert and being almost _too_ skinny for his height probably cancel that out. At any rate, he's shivering even after Shiro gave him his jacket; that helped for about twenty minutes, and they're still no closer to base camp than they were before.

They're probably even further away by now.

They have to find shelter, Shiro thinks. They're not going to make it back to the others tonight, but he won't let Keith freeze out here. He wishes he could sense Black and Red; the lions tend to hurry to their masters in times of trouble, but so far, no luck.

Maybe they're cold, too. They'd left them back at camp, wanting to let them rest after flying so far, and now Shiro fully regrets his decision.

"You holding up okay, Shiro?" Keith asks. His teeth chatter, and Shiro almost _laughs_. Of course Keith would ask if Shiro's feeling okay, even if he's sure his toes are turning blue by now.

"Just fine. I'm more worried about you, you know."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Shiro pulls him close, not liking how he can feel Keith's body temperature dropping by the second. "I should've insisted we take Red with us, he'd keep us warm."

"Not your fault." Keith stifles a sneeze. "Didn't think we'd-" He coughs. "Get lost."

He's getting sick. Shiro frowns, scanning the area, praying he'll find somewhere, anywhere for them to hide.

There's a cave just a few feet away. It'll have to do. He picks up Keith, ignoring the other's protests, cradles him closely, and runs as much as he can through the thick snow. He'll need to build a fire, hopefully there's some kind of kindling in there.

He prays Keith doesn't become hypothermic.

 

Keith's still conscious when they get to the cave, but he sneezed a few times, and he's basically an ice cube. Shiro sets down as far away from the entrance as possible, finds two sticks, and with the strength of his Galra arm and sheer determination builds a fire. Keith immediately shuffles over to it, wrapped in Shiro's jacket.

That doesn't seem like enough. Shiro takes off his armor just long enough to remove his shirt, takes off Keith's top armor, and pulls the shirt over his head.

"Better?"

"A little." He's still shivering. Shiro gets out a bottle of water and a travel mug; he wishes they had coffee or tea bags or hot chocolate mix, but this will have to do. He carefully heats up the water and presses the mug into Keith's hands.

"Let me know if you lose the feeling anywhere, okay?"

"Got it." Keith sips the water slowly. He looks awful, so tired and frail in the firelight, and Shiro's heart aches. They shouldn't have left camp, they should have taken Red, they should have been better prepared. He'll never forgive himself if Keith gets sick...or worse.

He sits behind Keith, embracing him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. Keith nearly drops the mug in surprise.

"Shiro?"

"We'll be here a while. I...I need you to stay warm. Even if it means-"

"Don't. Don't risk your own health-"

"I can't lose you." The fear makes itself known so suddenly, and Keith's setting the mug down, shifting to curl into Shiro's arms. He feels a little warmer now, to Shiro's relief. Neither says anything for several moments, and Shiro feels a slow relief spread through him as he feels Keith warming up, little by little.

Shiro's used to being the one fretted over. From the time he was seven and his parents learned he'd inherited the disease that would someday take his father's life; his mother had him fitted with the bracelets immediately, went to so many doctors, consulted so many experts on how to keep the disease at bay for as long as possible.

Shiro had been eighteen when it struck. After that, he'd left home, not wanting to burden her with watching him slowly degenerate the way she had with Dad. She didn't deserve to go through that a second time. It was the same with Adam; even with the Kerberos mission as his official excuse, he hadn't wanted his first love to watch him get sicker and sicker. Adam deserved better than that.

Even Keith, once he'd learned about the illness. But with Keith, it was different, he worried over Shiro and saved him twice, but he'd never once seen him as an invalid.

And _he_ let Shiro take care of _him._ That was a big part of it. He made Shiro feel needed, made him feel strong.

Keith's starting to nod off in his arms. On impulse, he lets go just long enough to take off his armor as well as both the shirts Keith wears. Keith gasps, his cheeks going bright red again at the skin-on-skin contact.

"They say body heat's best," Shiro murmurs.

"Oh...well, that's fine. This...feels better, actually." Keith's nestling closer, and Shiro feels his own face grow hot. Not just from the fire, either.

"How are you feeling?"

"Warmer. I can actually feel my toes again." Keith smiles. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine. We'll be fine if we stay like this." Shiro kisses his forehead, then tenses when he realizes he did. "Er, sorry-"

"No..." Keith's smile brightens. "Actually, I was..." He coughs nervously, looking down. "Shiro, I..."

"Keith..."

"Shiro..."

Their lips come together, hot and deep, Keith's arms locking tightly around his back. Shiro's tongue dives into his mouth, seeking its heat source, tasting what he's longed to since the day Keith rescued him from those scientists. He feels Keith's body heating up more and more, and inspiration hits him.

The lower halves of their armor are gone in a flash, along with their pants. Keith breaks the kiss, his eyes blazing as they meet Shiro's.

"I've wanted this for so long, probably since the first time you told me you'd never give up on me," Keith whispers. "No, maybe longer...Shiro, I-"

"I know." The words don't need to be said, the evidence is right there in Keith's intense but adoring gaze, the light in his eyes. He feels plenty warm now, practically burning up, and Shiro gives a slow grind against him. Keith's as hard as he is by now, Shiro reaching into the waistband of his underwear to grasp him.

" _Shiro-!_ " His hips jerk, and Shiro groans when he feels Keith reaching into his own shorts, palming at him. This is hardly the first time Shiro ever imagined for them, he'd always pictured somewhere more romantic. Or at least somewhere not in a cave trying to keep from freezing to death. He knows they can't do everything, he doesn't have any lubricant or a condom.

But it's something they've both wanted for a long time, so what does that matter? He strokes Keith a little faster, pressing hot kisses to his shoulders and neck. Keith's touch is more eager, clumsy, a lot faster, but suddenly Shiro's filled with energy he knows they'll need in order to stay alive throughout the rest of the night.

"God, Keith..." he whispers. "You feel so good, this is incredible..."

"It's better than all my dreams," Keith gasps. "S-Shiro, I'm going to-"

"Come with me, just a bit more, just-" He feels Keith release all over his hand, triggering his own climax. They rock against each other, riding it out, and by the time they've come back down they're both more than warm enough. Hot, even, and very sweaty.

Keith snuggles against his chest, looking up at him with half-lidded, adoring eyes.

"You're amazing," Shiro sighs, kissing his temple. Keith smirks up at him.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Shiro grins. That sass means Keith is definitely feeling like his old self again.

"Adorable."

" _Shiro._ "

The fire's still blazing, and it doesn't take long for their energy to return. Keith's soon pushing Shiro onto his back, against their discarded clothing.

"There's something else I've wanted to do for you for a while." And Keith's mouth surrounds his cock moments later, Shiro not bothering to hide his shout of pleasure. This time he's able to last much longer.

They keep warm like this well into the night, until they're too exhausted to move anymore. The fire's still going when they fall asleep, and by morning, the snow has stopped.

Waking up with Keith in his arms is something Shiro could get used to.

They get dressed quickly, put their armor back on, and discover Black waiting for them.

"Good timing," Keith says, back to his old self. Shiro's secretly glad it's Black and not Red, so he can fly back to camp with Keith in his arms. He sits down, gets Keith settled on his lap, and they're off.

 

Everyone's hugging them when they get back, Hunk of course being the first one to initiate. _Where were you two, we were afraid you'd frozen to death, Black left first thing this morning to find you!_

"Sorry about that," Shiro says. "But we're fine now."

"Well, next time you go looking for supplies, you're not to leave without one of your lions," Allura gently scolds. Keith nods.

"We've learned our lesson, trust us."

But deep down, Shiro can't help but think that bad decision was actually the best one he ever made. Last night, by the fire, with Keith in his arms, sharing such passion to stay alive...in hindsight, that's definitely one of the most amazing first times he can imagine.

Not that that will stop him from giving Keith a proper romantic night once they get back to the castleship. A hot bath, a full-body massage, followed by properly making love to him in a nice warm bed.

Keith sticks close to him throughout the trek back to the castleship, and Shiro's sure everyone can tell something changed between them last night. Maybe. He could still be a little delirious from last night.

But he and Keith know that everything's changed. Every now and then, they'll share a meaningful glance, and when the others aren't looking Shiro can't help stealing a kiss.

"Hey, you two, keep up!" Lance shouts.

"It's not much further," Pidge adds. "Shiro, you may want to carry Keith if the cold's still bothering him." _Don't tempt me,_ Shiro thinks. Of course they'll tell everyone they're together, but that can wait. Tomorrow morning at breakfast, definitely.

But tonight, all he can think about is giving Keith that romantic evening.

 

Once they're back to the castleship, he runs a bath. Even if Keith isn't freezing anymore they're both sticky.

"We're just gonna get sticky again, you know," Keith points out, but they soak together for a good half hour before finally getting out. Shiro dries and combs Keith's hair for him, while Keith helps Shiro shave off the stubble he's grown since last night.

They tumble to Shiro's bed as soon as they've made sure the door is locked. Their towels fall to the floor, and Keith lies back, allowing Shiro to press him into the mattress. He spreads his legs eagerly, but Shiro's taking his time tonight.

"Not yet," he whispers. "Let me get you good and relaxed, first..." He doesn't have any massage oil, but he knows Keith enjoys his hands. And his Galra arm, much of a curse as it is, just might be able to help out. Keith, getting the message, rolls onto his stomach.

Shiro begins his massage slowly, with just his human hand, before testing the Galra one out on the bed. Just as he thought, it vibrates gently just as easily as it turns into a deadly weapon. He places that vibration against Keith's hip, causing the other to gasp.

"W-wow...I always wondered about that."

"Feel good?"

"Mm..." Keith's melting into the mattress as Shiro keeps working, only stopping to turn him over so he can lavish the same attention on Keith's chest. Despite the relaxing nature of the massage, Keith's fully hard again when Shiro's finished. Shiro kisses him before stepping aside long enough to retreive what he needs.

He's surprised at how Keith opens against his first finger, he's not loose but he's definitely not as tight as Shiro imagined.

"I used to do this to myself," Keith gasps, "whenever I thought about you." His eyes smoulder, not a trace of shame in them, and Shiro's own erection throbs as he imagines it. "You don't know how thirsty I've been for you all this time."

"Thirst no more." Shiro gives him a soft smile, pressing another finger into him. Keith's rocking against his fingers now, groaning, almost pleading. "Patience, babe. Remember-"

"I know-!" Keith squirms. "But I'm ready, I've been ready, please, Shiro!" But Shiro keeps his fingers moving just a bit longer before he rolls on the condom, applies the lube to himself. Keith spreads his legs, Shiro lying atop him, the tip of his cock pressed to his entrance.

"I love you." There's still no need to say it, but he does anyway, because he wants Keith to know he does. Keith smiles warmly up at him.

"I'm ready."

Despite all his preparation and what Keith admitted to before, it's a tight fit. He pushes in slowly, dusting Keith's face with kisses all the while, going still when he's fully in to let Keith adjust.

"You okay?"

"Tight..." Keith whispers, locking an arm around Shiro's neck. "Doesn't hurt, though. Still-"

"Let me know when." Shiro squeezes his free hand, and soon Keith's moving his hips to let him know it's okay to start moving. Shiro thrusts very slowly at first, groaning at the tight warmth surrounding him, the warmth of Keith's slender body beneath him. This is beyond what he used to dream about, before he ever thought Keith could feel the same way, before last night.

_Beautiful._ That's all he can think of to describe it. Keith's legs wrap around his waist and Shiro thrusts deeper, spurred by Keith's moans and whispers of his name.

"God, Shiro...! Shiro, more, please, so good-!" He's so vocal, just like last night. Somehow this slower pace is even more passionate than last night; now that they're not fighting to stay warm and survive, he can truly appreciate and cherish Keith. The feel of his skin, the sound of his voice, the taste of every kiss they share.

Heaven. Absolute heaven.

He starts moving faster when he feels Keith's cock throb between them. He reaches down to stroke Keith rapidly, Keith kissing him urgently to stifle his moan. Close, they're both close and he wants them to come together. Or at least, he wants to make sure Keith comes first.

Amazingly, the first one manages to happen. Keith breaks their kiss with a shout of Shiro's name as Shiro feels the heat of his own release.

He returns first, carefully pulling out of Keith and getting up to dispose of the condom. A moment later, Keith's coming to his side, wetting a washcloth to clean them both. Once that's done, they slide under the covers, Keith curled happily in Shiro's arms.

"So, did that match your fantasies?" Shiro teases. Keith nuzzles his shoulder with a tired, happy sigh.

"Those can't even _compare_ to the real thing."

"Good." Shiro kisses him. "I'll make sure you never have to settle for fantasizing again."

Keith falls asleep, Shiro staying up just a bit longer to gaze at him. _Keith...you're really mine. This happened, we're really together now. I can't remember the last time I was this happy._

Yes, leaving the lions behind last night was the best bad decision he'd ever made.


End file.
